Bachelor's Quest
by VaughnThePhantom
Summary: Athrun Zala, a perfect teenage guy who had everything, except one, the attention from Cagalli Hibiki. One day he needed someone to be his temporary girlfriend to avoid his parents arranged engagement. So, who he got on his mind?
1. quest 1

**Summary : **Athrun Zala, a perfect teenage guy, got everything he needed, except one, the attention from Cagalli Hibiki. Then one day, he needed someone to be his temporary girlfriend in order to avoid the engagement of his parents. So, who he got on his mind?

**Bachelor's Quest**

* * *

**Quest 1**

* * *

Athrun Zala, it was his name, a guy with navy blue hair, had a pair of emerald eyes, had a fair tall and athletic body, a guy, whom everyone said _is_ kind of the perfect person in this world. He had all, money, appearance, charm that can make every girl fell for him except one, _Cagalli Hibiki_.

Cagalli Hibiki, an _ordinary_ teenage girl with shoulder length blonde hair, pair of amber eyes, body that could make some girls envy. She was one who worked at Starbucks café as a waitress. It was one of her part-time jobs to help her to gain some money for settling her debts and loans.

So, what made this girl didn't fall for his charm? Simple, she hate him, in fact she REALLY, REALLY hate him that much that she wanted to throw him to the sea with many sharks so they could eat him. Why she hate him that much? Hmm…let's see…actually to tell the truth, Cagalli didn't really hate him in personal, but she really hate that kind of person, a person, who thought everything can be paid and bought by money. Well, though she needed much money to settle her debts and loans, but still, she didn't like that kind of person.

Now, that famous and extraordinary Athrun Zala was sitting and drinking his coffee at the café, where Cagalli was working. He did that in purpose indeed, he wanted to see Cagalli and saw if he could do something to make her fell for him.

"In your dreams, Zala. Now, if you have finished your latte, you can just go away and do another thing except annoying me!" shouted Cagalli to Athrun. Athrun smirked to her as he put his cup onto the table.

"I think, you know that you can shoo me away like your other customers, right? You should have known that, I have my own right whether to stay, to walk away, or to annoy you right?"

"Then you should have know, Mr. Zala, I have my own authority to shoo you away like other customers, cause you are no different with them. Now, get away, I need to clean this table. The other customers are waiting, don't you know that?"

"I ain't see any customers." He replied with a smirk as he was looking to her angry face.

"Well, they'll come here soon." She shouted back because she didn't want to lose and knew that Athrun's was right, there's no other customer except him and four others.

"Then, if they've come, you could just tell me to share place with them. I'll be glad to share it." Cagalli infuriated then walked away as she had lost to this debate, _again_. Athrun continued to drink his latte as he was watching her gone from his view.

"Cagalli, you are really interesting." A smirk crossed on his face as he swallowed his latte.

* * *

"Sir, there're Mister and Mistress Zala down here. They want to see you. Shall I let them in?"

A middle aged man with long purple hair, grey mustache, who was busy signing and checking some documents in the big office room, answered with a smile crossed on his face to the intercome, "Of course, you shall let them in, I'll be waiting them in my office room."

"Right away, Sir."

Then the old man continued his job until someone knocked his office's door. He let them in. from the door, appeared 3 people, one was a lady aged about 25 or more, holding some documents and two others, a middle aged woman with long blue hair and a middle aged man. The lady pleased the couple to come in and sat on the sofa right in front the owner's desk. Then the lady walked to her boss and said, "Sir, these are some documents you need to check once more and sign."

"Thank you, Ramius." With then the lady, Ramius walked away and closed the door, leaving the three of them.

"So, what makes you two come here? Sure, it's not about business, is it?" The old man opened the conversation.

"Well, Attha" answered the woman but interrupted by the old man.

"The name's Uzumi, Lenore."

"Well, Uzumi, it's about our son, Athrun." The woman said softly yet worry was in her tone.

"What about him?" asked Uzumi, confused.

"It's…well, you know him."

"Sure, he is surely an active guy, hmm…really active I mean, moreover he is smart, a socialize people. So, something's wrong with him? Don't tell me, he got sick or something." Uzumi said as he stood up from his chair and walked to the sofa and sat on it.

"No, it's not about he got sick or something, it's about…" Lenore hesitated to tell the rest, then it made Mr. Zala decided to take the place.

"He, like any other ordinary teenage guy, is finding his true love, well you can say like that. That's why he keeps dating with many different kind ladies. We don't have any problem with the lady's social status or how she looks like as long as our son, Athrun loves him. However, it turns out that Athrun doesn't want to continue the relationship into something more serious than dating."

"So, your point is?" asked Uzumi to make sure his guess was right.

"Our point is that we want to engage our son, Athrun, with your daughter. Well, sure, if they don't like each other, we can cancel the engagement, but I hope from this engagement he can learn something."

"Well, I can help you with the engagement. But the problem is… I don't have any daughter, I just have my son, Kira Yula Attha, as you know, he is Athrun's best friend."

"We heard that you have a daughter." Lenore said the statement. Suddenly, Uzumi's face turned into the sad one.

"I had indeed, however, it was before the accident, you remember?"

"Sorry." Lenore apologized as she didn't know that she reminded him of those bad memories.

"It's okay. So, if you need any help, come to me and tell me, alright?" said Uzumi to them, forcing to make a smile.

Lenore and Mr. Zala nodded, they permitted themselves to get out from the room. Uzumi pleased them, but before they went out from the room, he remembered something.

"Ah…I heard that Mr. Campbell has one daughter, Mia Campbell and also Mr. Hawke, he has two daughters, Lunamaria and Meyrin. Why don't give them a try?"

Lenore shook her head and said, "They were all Athrun's ex-girlfriend, so, I don't think if we engage Athrun with them, it can help him."

"I see…well, sure, if I have something that I can help both of you, I'll call you." Uzumi said as he gave his hand to be shaken. Both Lenore and Mr. Zala nodded then Mr. Zala took Uzumi's hand and shake it.

"See you soon, Uzumi." Said Mr. Zala.

"You too, Patrick."

* * *

It was 1 o'clock in the afternoon now and Athrun didn't show any move that told him that he wanted to leave the café. It had been 4 hours for him to stay in that café and Cagalli wondered why he could stay that long. He had come ever since the café was just opened and just ordered one latte for him and since then he didn't do anything anymore. However, the manager couldn't shoo him away like any other customers cause you know, he _is_ Athrun Zala, son of Patrick and Lenore Zala, who was the 2nd rich people and that café was just one of his family's.

Then, exactly at half past one, Athrun called Cagalli.

"So, decided to go away and pay the bills?" mocked Cagalli.

"Nah, not yet, just wanted to order another latte and some snacks, the delicious one, please." He said, smiling to her softly. Cagalli answered with a smile although she was really angry. She got back to the kitchen and came back again with his order on her hands.

"Well, could you please make all these two?" asked Athrun politely that made Cagalli felt something's wrong. She got back to the kitchen and came back with the same order.

After she put all the orders on his table, suddenly Athrun grabbed her hand and said, "Sit down. You shall eat this too. It's nice like you said."

Cagalli dumbfounded, wanted to reject him, but couldn't since the manager was glaring at her and had a don't-you-dare-to-reject-his-command face to her. Cagalli had no choice but joining him for lunch and share the place together.

This scene made the other guests, especially girls wondered why and of course the girls were all glaring at her.

* * *

**AN: Here's another story from me, hope you'll like it. Sorry, I kept updating new stories although the other hasn't finished yet. Anyway, sorry, this one sounds so fast, I think I'll reupdating this again, if there's anything wrong. Review me please to know whether it's good or not, thank you x)**

* * *


	2. quest 2

**Bachelor's Quest**

**

* * *

Quest 2**

* * *

"You seem happy, Zala. What happened?" asked an auburn hair guy to Athrun, who sat opposite him and drinking his coffee.

After having lunch with Cagalli at that café, Athrun decided to call his friends to come to that café. As for Cagalli, after having lunch with Athrun, her shift had over, so she went for the next work while Athrun stayed and wait for his friends to come. Only Kira Yula Attha, the auburn guy who asked him that question just now, who had already come.

Hearing that question from Kira, Athrun just giggled as he remembered about his lunch with Cagalli. This, of course, made Kira confused. Slowly he shook his head and said, "Nothing special. Just remember about something funny."

Suddenly a guy with dark skin and blonde hair circled his hands to Athrun's neck.

"Let me guess, that something funny is about this certain blonde girl with the name of Cagalli, am I right?"

Athrun turned his head to see his friend, who was smirking to him. "Well, well, well, guess who was late and came out of nowhere?" mocked Athrun. "So, are you going to hug me and standing all long or are you going to release your hand and join us?"

"How about I release my hands then kiss you? After that I'll join you guys." Athrun glared at him. The blonde guy just chuckled and said, "I'm just kidding man. Don't you understand a joke?" He released his hands from Athrun and took a seat beside Kira.

"Speaking of Cagalli, I haven't seen her. Isn't she supposed to work at here?" asked Kira.

"Well, just to remind you, Yula, her shift has over so she went to the next job." answered Athrun sarcastically.

"Geez, she is such a workaholic. Can't imagine that she is younger than us." The blonde hair guy said with a grin on his face. "Right, Zala?" continued him with wink to Athrun.

"Whatever, Elthman." Athrun murmured softly, but hard enough to be heard.

"So, why you called us, Athrun?" asked a guy with silver hair, who suddenly approached behind Kira.

"Yzak, finally!" shouted Athrun. Athrun stood up and pleased Yzak to sit inside beside him.

"Yeah, why suddenly you called us, Athrun?" asked Kira, to continue Yzak's question.

"Well, should I call you with reason or when I'm in trouble? Come on, I just want to have a little chatting with you guys. Is there something wrong with it?" asked Athrun with a sad face.

"Aww, come on Athrun! We know that every time you call us is when you're in trouble." Elthman mentioned.

"Is this connected with your parents' visit?" Kira mentioned slowly.

"What? What visit are you talking about, Kira?" asked Athrun, confused with that statement.

"Don't you know?" asked Kira. Athrun shook his head. Kira took a big breath and continued, "Your parents came to my father's office just now. I saw them came out from my father's office when I wanted to ask permission to go out. I asked my father about what your parents were doing just now. He then said that they wanted to make some agreement, but I didn't ask more, because I don't think that I've anything to do with that and I thought you already knew about it, so I decided to ask you later."

"Oh gosh, looks like my parents are really sure about that talk." Athrun murmured that softly, but loud enough to be heard.

"Well, they say…"

_

* * *

Lenore was sitting on the sofa with Patrick and waiting for Athrun to come home and when he already arrived she said, "Athrun, we need to talk now." _

_Athrun, who was just walked about 2 or 3 steps from the door, surprised to see his parents are waiting for him. He nodded when he heard her mother's order. He took a sit across them. _

"_What's that mom?"_

"_Your mom and I are agree to arrange an engagement for you, son." Patrick said without emotion, but glare at Athrun._

"_Wh-? What? No! You can't do that to me!" shouted Athrun._

"_What's the reason, my dear?" asked Lenore softly._

"_I…I don't like anything about engagement. I don't want to be bind by that kind of relationship." Athrun stated that clearly while he tried to figure another logical reason._

"_Well, it's just engagement, you can cancel it when you have seen your fiancé and you figure out that you don't like her." Lenore tried to persuade him._

"_Still I won't mom! I…"_

"_Enough! Your mom really worry about you, son. She wants you to find someone that can truly understand you. Besides, you don't have to marry her, you just need to come and well, at least have one or two meetings with your fiancé."_

"_Who is she?" asked Athrun._

"_We haven't decided it yet, but we will find a good girl for you, so you don't have to worry." Lenore said with a wink to Athrun._

"_Whatever." With then, Athrun stood up and ignored them. He quickly went up to his room and closed it harshly._

* * *

"So, this is all about engagement?" asked Yzak. Athrun just nodded slowly as he drank his coffee reluctantly.

"Well, what do you want for us to do?" asked Elthman.

There was a deep silence between them before Kira talked about his idea, "What about you find a girl to pretend to be your girlfriend?"

"Well, who's that lucky girl then, Kira?" asked Yzak sarcastically.

"What's wrong with that? I mean, my idea is not that bad, is it?"

"Just to remind you, Yula, Athrun has already dated many girls and still his parents want to make that engagement. What do you think this time will be different?" explained Elthman.

"You got the point, Dearkka." Kira said with a big sigh. Suddenly Athrun's face changed, his face became cheers and clapped his hands.

"That's it! A girlfriend!" shouted him happily.

"Well, that's right, Zala, but still who will be that _lucky _girl?" mocked Dearkka.

"Yeah, besides like Dearkka had said, you've been dating with many girls, but still your parent make that engagement. Besides, I think your parent make that engagement because they think you are not serious in your relationship. You know, your relationship with girl is always short. The longest one was with Meyrin Hawke and that just 1 month." explained Kira.

Athrun chuckled and nodded, "Yeah, you're right, but my ex-girlfriends are all really fond of me."

"So…?" said the others together.

"If I have a girlfriend that doesn't fond of me and let say really hate me, I can have the relationship longer than the others right?" The others nodded in agreement. "So?" asked Athrun as he smirked to them.

"Oh, I see!" shouted Dearkka with a smirk. "You are really genius, man."

"Wait! Am I the stupidest here or what? Can somebody explain to me?" asked Kira confused.

"You're not the stupidest here. Alright, the thing that Athrun want to say is all of his ex-girlfriends are his fans, really fanatic one. So, if he dates with a girl that doesn't like him and let's say hate him, he can have long-period relationship, right?" explain Dearkka. Yzak just nodded as he crossed his hands on his chest.

"But, why?" asked Kira, still confused.

"Well, because I think it'll be interesting to make the girl, who really hates me that much, suddenly loves me, am I right?" asked Athrun.

"I see now, but…who's that girl then?" asked Kira once more. He looked at the other with innocent face.

Dearkka shook his head and punched Kira's head slowly, "Aw, come on, Yula! Are you really that stupid today? Have you eaten something wrong?"

"NO! And I'm not stupid! I just don't understand with this plan."

"Well, you know there's this certain blonde girl with then name Cagalli that really hates him, right? Should I remind you or what?" said Dearkka.

"Oh, I remember now! But, Athrun, if she already hates you that much, what makes you think she will want to be your _girlfriend_. I mean, she really hates you right?" asked Kira innocently, but got the point.

There was a deep silence once again as the others tried to figure out how. Kira glanced one by one his friends, who were thinking so hard to figure out how. He followed them by trying to figure out too.

"Aha!" shouted Athrun as he clapped his hands _again_. The others looked at him. Yzak asked him, "What do you have in your mind?"

"She has many debts to pay, right?" The others nodded in agreement. Athrun smirked to them and the others knew exactly what he was talking about.

* * *

Not far from that café, about 4 or 5 blocks, there was a restaurant that full with many people. Inside that restaurant, there was Cagalli, who was taking some orders from the people, who kept coming. She was really busy. One table to the other table and gave their orders. There was another guy, who was helping her. Actually, that guy also worked at there too. He had a dark hair with white skin, with ruby eyes, height that was taller than Cagalli and cute.

"Cagalli, order for table no.7." shouted that guy.

"I'm coming." She walked to take the order, but she was careless. She suddenly tripped by something and almost fell down. Fortunately that guy could catch her before he fell.

"I got you." He said. Realizing that they were too close, they both blushed really red. Cagalli, quickly stood up again and thanked him, "Thanks, Shinn." with a big smile. She quickly grabbed the orders and took that to the table no.7.

A couple was walking into that restaurant. The couple was Athrun's parents. They walked into that restaurant and looked at the order. Cagalli was the one who served them.

"Can I help you?" asked her as she prepared her notebook and pen to write their orders.

"Yes, I would like to have sirloin steak with BBQ sauce done and orange juice." Lenore said with a smile to Cagalli. Cagalli wrote down her order while she was trying to know why this woman's face looked similar to her.

"And you Sir?" asked Cagalli to Patrick.

"Make that two, but I would like mineral water for my drink."

"Alright 2 sirloin steaks with BBQ sauce, 1 orange juice and 1 mineral water. Okay, just wait a minute." She brought the orders to the kitchen and shouted the orders then put it in the kitchen.

Cagalli quickly served the other table and continue to take orders. Suddenly, she realized why they were similar to her. They were Patrick and Lenore Zala, Athrun's parents and the 2nd rich family. She felt somehow nervous with that. About 30 minutes later, she brought their orders to their table and 30 minutes later, she gave the bill to them.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, Sir that I haven't recognized you before." Cagalli said with a big regret on her voice.

Lenore chuckled followed by Patrick's smile. "It's okay. You're such a nice girl and really polite. What's your name?" asked Lenore while Patrick was taking out some money to pay.

"Cagalli Hibiki, ma'am." Cagalli answered politely.

_**08.30 pm**_

It was time for Cagalli shift to end. She went to changing room and changed her clothes to her usual clothes, white t-shirt with some artistic picture and long skinny jeans. After changing her clothes, she went out and bumped into someone.

"Cagalli?" asked Shinn.

"Shinn? I'm sorry. Oh gosh, I've done many mistakes this day, twice." She said with a giggle. Shinn just shook his head and said, "It's okay. So, you want to go home now?"

"Yes, I need to go home before it's too late."

"Do you want me to walk you home? It's rude to see a girl walk home alone and I don't do anything."

"But…" Cagalli wanted to say no, but Shinn was too fast. He already grabbed her hand and said good-bye to Andrew, the owner of that restaurant, Nicole, Sting, the chef, Mirrialia, the cashier and Shiho, the other waitress.

While walking home, Cagalli and Shinn talked so many things and in 15 minutes, they already arrived in front of Cagalli's apartment. Shinn excused himself to go home. Actually Shinn persisted to wait until Cagalli got into her room, but she said she would be fine.

Unknown by them, there was a pair of emerald eyes, who had been watching them in front of Cagali's room. The person who had those eyes felt infuriated and clenched his fist tightly. Those eyes, those beautiful eyes filled with anger.

After waving to Shinn, Cagalli walked upstairs to her room and surprised to see who was leaning on the wall next to her room. Cagalli ignored him and quickly walked to her room and took out the keys.

"Who is he?" asked that person.

"None of your business, Zala." Cagalli shouted with a death glare to Athrun.

"Alright, but I have business for you. A great offer, in fact." He said calmly without any emotion and a small smirk. Cagalli glared to him with some questions on her mind.

_**

* * *

to be continued…**_

**

* * *

So, how's that? Since there's many who vote for AxCxShinn than the others, so I decided to make this triangle couple. Anyway, of course there will come another girl who came to interrupt, but I haven't had the idea. Tell who you got on your mind?**

**Well, this chapter kind long, but hope you'll like it x)**

**Don't forget to review! Please xD**

**I know it's too fast, but…**

xXx **Happy New Year '2009' **xXx

XD XP

**VaughnThePhantom**


	3. quest 3

**Guys, I'm back xD, did you miss me? Hehehe, I really miss you all T_T**

**Finally, I have the time to create this chapter. **

**Err…anyway, there're some announcements in my profile. Feel free to drop by n,n**

**Bachelor's Quest**

**

* * *

Quest 3**

* * *

"Excuse me?" Cagalli asked Athrun once more, made sure that her hearing was right.

"I said, I have some business for you, for both of us."

"And that is?" asked Cagalli as she raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Athrun looked around to see if there's someone there would hear them, but he saw no one near them. He walked closer to her, which she felt unease with, and whispered to her ear.

"I'm not sure it's quite safe here, as you remember who I am, right?" He winked his eye to Cagalli. That wink could make any girl fell for except that wouldn't affect on Cagalli, who already hate a person like him.

"Yeah, the son of one of the richest person in the world, right?" Cagalli murmured with a mocking tone.

"To know that you hate me yet you remembered that far, is impressing me, Cagalli." Athrun smirked as he put his hand on his chin and the other one hold the elbow. Cagalli growled and somehow blushed slightly, but it was too fast for Athrun to notice that.

Cagalli took out the key from her pocket, but before she opened the door, she looked to Athrun once more and said, "5 minutes and no more." It was with a threaten voice and a shot of glares from her which replied by a chuckle from Athrun.

Athrun went inside and saw her flat. It was not so small, yet not too large but enough for a person to live. Cagalli's flat was divided into 3, the kitchen and the dining room joined into one, the bathroom was outside next to her bedroom and the last was the living room, where Cagalli pleased Athrun to sit and where both of them could talk. The wall was all painted with white. Everything about that place was plain, it was really not a teenager style, there were not any posters nor collection of something. He soon noticed that there were stack of books on the shelf next to her bedroom, but he didn't see anything that was so interesting. The living room, where he was right now, just had two sofas, one he was sitting on and the other was where Cagalli sat on. There was also a TV, but it's not something that too expensive. It was just a small one also with the DVD player.

However, there's something that made Athrun interested. How she could get money to pay this kind of flat? Didn't she have some debts to pay? If she had the money to pay the rent for this flat, why she had so many debts?

"Wondering why I could get this flat at the first place?" asked Cagalli as she noticed that Athrun was scanning through her flat and his face looked there were so many questions in it. Athrun looked back to her and smiled.

"Yeah..you can say so." He said with a smirk and stared at those amber eyes to find the truth.

"Well, this apartment actually belongs to my uncle, but since he doesn't use this apartment anymore, so he gave it to me. Now, it was mine. About the rent, my uncle is really generous and rich enough to pay the apartment and his too. So, I don't have any worry about the rent. In addition, this whole apartment, not just mine is all belong to him." Athrun smiled to that statement and he pulled himself on the sofa so he was leaning on it. He then noticed that there was no picture of her with her parents or something closed to it.

"Mind to tell me where your parents are?" he asked with a guilty tone and slowly, afraid that it might hurt her in one way.

Cagalli's face turned sad, she looked down for a moment then stared to him, "I…is this your business? Didn't you just know want to offer me some kind of business? Is this one connected with that? Should I answer that?" She was trembling and shivering when those questions went out from her mouth. She seemed so weak to Athrun's view. She looked like just being stabbed by a sharp knife and wasn't able to recover.

"I'm sorry, it..it's just the question show up in my mind." He said slowly not to hurt her anymore.

"My parents…I know nothing about them. I don't even know if they exist or not. What

I heard from my uncle is that they were both died in accident when I was just infant, so I know nothing about them."

"This uncle of you, who is him?"

It was a long silence before Cagalli answered with a sigh, "I'm afraid I can't tell you more than that. So, now why don't you tell me about your intention of coming here? You sure are not just want to know about me right?"

Athrun put himself front to face Cagalli more clearly. "Yeah, you remind me about my first intention." Athrun sighed and took a deep breath, "I want you to be my temporary girlfriend for 6 months or more."

She raised her eyebrows and looked closely. She was sure that what she heard just now was no mistake, but she was confused. Of all many beautiful women surround him, why he chose her? Moreover, didn't he notice how much she hated him? _'Ah maybe he is playing with me. It's just like in the movie, he made a bet of me with his friends to just make fun of me.'_

"So?" he asked her because she didn't look like she wanted to answer that offer.

"Hahaha…it's funny Athrun Zala, but unfortunately I won't be trapped by that offer."

"I'm not trapping you, besides you haven't heard any of my offers yet."

"Fine, I'll listen." Cagalli said reluctantly as she leaned back to the sofa.

So, Athrun told her about what he had planned, about the engagement thing and about her being his girlfriend for a moment, perhaps 6 months or more. Cagalli looked serious about that offer, but then she said again, "No, and that's final."

Athrun who was just now looked happy because he was sure that she would accept that offer turned to shock version because he never expected she would reject that offer. He, Athrun Zala, never once in his life took No as an answer. It was the first time for him to get this feeling, _rejected_, and felt competed.

"Well, if you wonder why. First, about my debts, thanks to your offer, but my – my parents actually- debts all have been paid by my so called uncle. Besides, even so, I won't accept that offer. Two, I can't imagine me hanging out with you! It'll be like hell. Third, what makes you think that this relationship can make your parents change their mind? Moreover, _if_ they really _like_ me, don't you think they want me to be your fiancé and hell even your wife, which is totally out of my mind and I can't even imagine that." She screamed out her mind to reality and stood up to make it sounds even more. He, on the other hand, stood up too and explained once more to Cagalli even though what she said seemed to be true –and it was true.

She walked to the front door, opened it and pleased him to go, "5 minutes and just now was more than it, yet I still let you. Now, since you've finished offering, it's best for you to go now. It's late now and unsafe for you, even tough I know you are driving." Athrun walked to the front door reluctantly and before he went to his car, he looked back once more with a sad and infuriated face. Cagalli saw him until he got into his car and before Athrun got into his car, he looked up to stare at Cagalli once more and then left.

"Hmm…I hope he doesn't have any crazy idea that will involve me anymore." With then she walked inside to her room and locked the door.

However, what she wished wasn't going to be true, because Athrun had many _crazy_ ideas and needed someone as _crazy_ as this idea and he knew the perfect person to share with, Dearkka Elthman.

* * *

15 minutes later he was in front of Elthman's residence and knocked the door. Soon, the maid came and opened the door.

"Ah, Mr. Zala. Mr. Elthman is in his room now with Mr. Attha. Please come inside." _'Kira? What is he doing at Dearkka's house at this late?' _thought Athrun. Athrun came inside and thanked the maid and quickly ran upstairs to Dearkka's room. He knew where exactly it was because it was usual for him to go to his house. He knocked the door before came in. "Come in." Dearkka's voice heard through the door. Athrun opened the door slowly and saw Dearkka was lying on his bed and Kira was sitting on the floor playing play station and holding the joystick.

"Wow, seems like my house look like a night club. Maybe, I should tell my parents to make one." Dearkka said jokingly. Kira just chuckled hearing that statement. Athrun walked slowly into the room and sat on the bed in front of Dearkka's feet. Kira glance to Athrun which made him lost the race, so, he stopped playing and looked to Athrun, who was so sad.

"What's wrong? You look like just having a great nightmare or maybe a sad one. Something's wrong?" asked Kira. Athrun took a deep breath before answering that question.

"Remember what we were talking this afternoon?" asked Athrun.

"Yeah, of course…about you and Cagalli _dating _together right?" asked Kira. "Speaking of that, so what's her answer?"

"That is exactly what I'm going to tell." Dearkka quickly made himself stood on the bed and hugged the pillow. "She rejected my offer. In addition, her debts all have being paid, thanks to her so called uncle."

"Aww…so, do you have any idea right now?" asked Kira.

"Sure, but I want to know if you think it's good or not." Athrun smirked to both of them. "If she doesn't want to be my girlfriend, fine. It makes me have a new idea."

"Which is?" asked Dearkka as he raised his eyebrow to that statement.

"I'll make her mine and I'll tell my parents that she is my _true love_ and because she isn't interested in me that made me became who I am right now."

"Sounds fun…so, do you have any plans to go on with?" asked Kira again to clarify that idea of his very friend.

"Well, that's why I came here to ask for your help and to share this idea. What do you think?" asked Athrun to his friends.

"I think this one much better than before Athrun, tough there's some more other things that needed to be discussed. How about tomorrow? Same time same place?" asked Dearkka.

"Good idea, Elthman. I should call Joule then." He wanted to reach his cell phone but Dearkka interrupted, "No need, Zala. He needs to go to check one of his family corporations, don't you remember?"

"Ah yes, now you mention it. Then, why not now we discuss it?" suggested Athrun.

"Nah, Athrun. It's already midnight, and I need to go to sleep now. You know how I be if I don't have enough time to sleep, right?" Dearkka raised both of his eyebrows and took the blanket and covered himself with it. "Kira was about to go home when suddenly you came, so it's better for both of you to go home now, or you want to stay here. I don't have any problem at all."

Just a moment after he said that, his snore was heard in the entire room. Athrun and Kira chuckled looking at their friend slept very peacefully. "I can't sleep if he is snoring like that." Kira said as he stood up and went to the door followed by Athrun.

"Yeah, me too. Why don't we go home right now?"

"Good idea. Bye, Dearkka. Have a nice dream. God bless you." Kira said when he walked out from Dearkka's room. Athrun also bid Dearkka a good night and then closed the door slowly so it won't wake Dearkka even though Athrun thought he won't be awake by just this small sound. Athrun and Kira decided to go back to their home now on their own. Kira using his black bMw and Athrun with his black benz to their house.

Driving to his home, Athrun's mind was filled of the idea of avoiding the engagement that was going to be arranged by his parents. He was smiling thinking of his ideas that _was_ going to work out. Both of them, Cagalli and Athrun, hadn't known what would face them in the future.

* * *

Lenore and Patrick were in their room, not sleeping yet because they haven't tired. "I like that blonde girl just now, Patrick." Lenore was reading the book when suddenly she remembered about Cagalli, whom she met at the restaurant. Patrick, who was watching the television turned his head to his wife and asked who that girl was.

"The one we just met at the restaurant." Lenore said with a smile.

"Ah, that girl. She is unique to my opinion. She is different with those girls around Athrun, I think." He turned his head back to the television and continued to watch the TV show.

"I think she can change Athrun's mind about marriage, what do you think?"

"Whatever it's good for my son, I'll do it." Patrick said with a smile. Lenore smiled softly and continued her reading.

_

* * *

to be continued…

* * *

_

So, how's that it?? Wow, 5 pages for this chapter, I can't believe it n,n

Ehem…Cagalli rejected Athrun's offer because she no longer had debts to pay. The question is who is exactly Cagalli's uncle? Well, we'll just have to wait.

And wow, Cagalli surely made a good impression to Athrun's parents that made them like her so much.

So, how would Athrun do about that engagement that soon to come?

Hmm…we'll just have to wait then

See you later, if it's possible, see you soon xP

Miss u all n,n

**VaughnThePhantom**


	4. Quest 4

**Bachelor's Quest**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Quest 4**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

There had been two days since Athrun's visit to Cagalli's house and he hadn't shown up ever since at Cagalli's work place. She was wondering why he didn't come and disturb her. She knew that his college hadn't started until next month and she knew because she was at the same college and class with him. Different was that she got a scholarship while he went there because his parents owned that college too.

She was actually anxious about what he had in his mind after she declined the offer. She would be lying if she said that she didn't care. She was really curious what he would do after that. She was just too afraid if he had something again that would include her.

However, it didn't end there. She was curious why he didn't come because in some reason, she _missed_ him. Not that she missed him physically. She just didn't know why she missed him. Maybe she missed his joke, his annoyance, and maybe she just wanted to see him.

She didn't like him. It was a true and she wouldn't want to change that. But, she didn't like him just because she thought at the first time that he was like the guy who thought everything could be bought by money. Everything could be solved with money and she really hated guy like that! But, the many times she spent with him, the more she knew that he was different. He was none what she had thought him before, but she just didn't want to admit it. She hated him and she _would_. Nothing could change it was what she thought, but that didn't mean she hadn't been attracted to him.

Just when the thought of him occurred in her mind, she saw him opening the door and walking inside. He wore a blue t-shirt with white short sleeves shirt that he buttoned it except the two tops and blue long jeans. Cagalli thought why he was very perfect with blue and why she could admire him. She was happy when she saw him, but the happiness disappeared when she saw a beautiful girl walked behind him. The girl smiled to Athrun and held his hands tightly. The girl was really beautiful and Cagalli must admit that she was nothing compared to the girl. The girl wore a white with maroon color V-neck t-shirt and a white knee-length skirt. The maroon color was a match with her pink hair. All the customers couldn't help but stared at them in awe.

Athrun and that pink hair girl would definitely make a perfect couple. How couldn't? The beautiful girl with the very handsome guy would make a great couple.

Cagalli shook her head. She didn't know why she felt hurt inside. She saw them sat on the table near the window. She sighed. She took a breath before walking towards them. After she arrived, she smiled and asked for their order.

"Excuse me, how could I help you?" she asked with a false cheerful tone.

Athrun realized that song and looked to her just to make sure. "Ah, Cagalli." The pink hair girl looked up to see Cagalli. She smiled to Cagalli.

"You must be Cagalli Hibiki then. Athrun alwas talks about you." She said with a very beautiful voice.

"I bet he talks about my hatred to him." She forced a smile.

"Hmm…not really, I guess."

"Lacus!" Athrun shouted at the pink girl named Lacus. He better stopped her before she told everything to Cagalli.

Lacus giggled. "Alright, alright. Anyway, my name's Lacus Clyne. You can just call me Lacus." She offered her hand. Cagalli took the hand and shook it.

"The name's Cagalli Hibiki. I guess you already knew that. You can just call me Cagalli or Cags. Either way is fine."

Cagalli retrived her hand back and grabbed her pen again, pretending to look at the notes. "So, can I take your order now?"

After she took their order, she withdrew herself to the kitchen. After she knew Lacus, Cagalli was more curious to know the first relationship with Athrun. She was confused, she knew that she was not supposed to care, but she just couldn't help it.

"Cags? Are you alright?" Nicole, the green guy who worked as the chief asked anxiously.

"Ah, Nicole! I'm just exhausted…you know…err…I worked 'till night yesterday." Cagalli grinned, forcing a happy face. Nicole just nodded, although he knew that Cagalli hadn't told the truth.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Hey, don't you want to explain about us to her, Athrun?" asked Lacus softly, almost like a whisper.

"What? Why do you think that she will be interested with us? And why should I explain anything to her?" asked him.

"Don't be stupid, Athrun. First, everyone can see that she is jealous with me. The way she looked at me was full of anger and sadness, and perhaps hatred. Second, you should explain to her because you _like _her, don't you?"

Athrun's eyes widener. He was shocked to know the fact that Lacus thought Cagalli was jealous. But, he was more confused with what she had said. He _liked_ Cagalli? Oh, for God's sake, he just found her interesting and different, just that. Well, maybe she was attractive and she had a beautiful wave of body. And maybe sometimes he was attracted to her smile. How he loved she smiled and laughed at his joke or else. Just that, nothing more. And how could Lacus thought that he liked her?

He shook his head and grinned. "There's no way I could like her, Lacus."

Lacus smiled and teased him, "Yeah, there's no way you could like her, but there're many ways to _love_ her." She chuckled.

Athrun just blushed and ignored her. "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"Seriously, Athrun, could you tell me why you wanted me to come here with you? Except that you want to introduce me to her. But, Athrun, I could tell that she is interesting and somehow attractive. Maybe, she isn't pretty for others, but I find she has the charm to make everyone can't take their eyes of her and I can understand why you _love _her."

"Lacus!" shouted him almost made all the eyes stared at him in confusion.

Lacus giggled, "Athrun, if you keep denying it, you will fall for it for once."

He shook his head and turned to look around, avoiding to stare at those sapphire eyes in front of him. He knew he couldn't lie if he kept seeing those eyes for long thus he looked around and when he did that, he saw Cagalli with the guy he had seen the day before. Jealousy came arise within him, but he just stayed calm.

Lacus, on the other hand, felt that Athrun kept staring at the same spot for long time, so she also turned to look. She saw Cagalli with a guy with black hair, wearing the same outfit with her. Perhaps he was just another waiter. He looked kind of attractive but he couldn't if he was compared to Athrun. Lacus smirked, she knew what was within Athrun and his attitude then.

"I see the jealousy has found another victim, huh?" she whispered to him with a cheerful tone. Athrun glanced to Lacus and ignored her tease. He glared back to the scene in front of him. The scene of Cagalli was laughing with the very same guy _again, _a very genuine laugh that he would _never_ get from her."

The blood within him was boiling and Lacus knew better to find another topic before he went to them and mad.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Cagalli, on the other hand, was talking with Shinn about a funny incident that Shinn experienced the day before. Cagalli listened to him carefully and laughed when he made the joke. They were waiting for the order to come to give for the table. She wondered why she could feel very happy and be herself when she was around Shinn and why she always felt nervous and anger around Athrun. Not that she was angry with Athrun, but she just couldn't be herself, she couldn't laugh anytime she wanted like what she did with Shinn. She felt nervous around Athrun, her stomach always felt sick and her heart always pounding fast and she never found the answer for that feeling.

"Gee, I wonder why he keep staring me like that. It's look like he is going to eat me or something. I don't do anything wrong to him, do I?" asked Shinn confused. He felt someone was watching him for long time and that someone was somehow angry with him. He found out it was Athrun and he was confused to know why.

When Shinn said that, Cagalli looked questioningly to Shinn. She turned her head to the way Shinn was staring at. It was Athrun for God sake! And like always, suddenly she got stomachache, like butterfly in her stomach and her heart pounded so fast like it almost went out.

Those emerald eyes were now staring with softness. They were now staring with those pair of amber eyes, feeling with confusion. They like that moment and they just wished that the time could stop at that time.

_**To be continued**_

Aria: Hi guys, sorry if it really takes long time for me to update ^^ you know, I must really look around just to find an inspiration for the chapter. Suddenly, I was stuck in idea, so, I really worked hard for this chapter. I just hoped that it could at least fulfill your wish, hehe xP and another reason why it took long time was that I moved house and I couldn't use my i-net for a moment.

I really read your reviews for me and when there are some advices, I can really use that to improve my story and of course, my grammar, hehehe

Thx for your reviews guys *hugging all the reviewers*

Regards,

Vaughnthephantom


End file.
